As described in the international application published under the Patent Cooperation Treaty, publication number WO 00/54539, ROUTING IN A MULTI-STATION NETWORK, increased coverage reliability and increased throughput are some of the benefits of using ad-hoc networking. In cellular communication systems utilizing ad-hoc networking, cellular handsets are equipped to operate in both the cellular and ad-hoc networks. Users access the cellular infrastructure through the ad-hoc network whenever they cannot access the network equipment directly, or when they find it more advantageous to do so. Using an ad-hoc air interface, such users transmit to another user, which forwards (relays) the transmission to the infrastructure through the cellular air interface. Such a system is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown, communication unit 102 existing within area 101 is unable to communicate directly with infrastructure equipment 106. By utilizing ad-hoc networking, communication unit 102 communicates with communication unit 104 (via ad-hoc air interface 103). Communication unit 104 then relays the communication to infrastructure 106 via air interface 105.
To be able to relay a call, communication unit 104 must be equipped to hold a simultaneous call over the ad hoc link (802.11, Bluetooth, etc) and the cellular link (GSM, CDMA2000, etc). The call will involve more than one RF link and multiple air interfaces. The Motorola E680 phone is an example of such a piece of subscriber equipment. Once communication unit 104 is relaying the call, it is incapable of making a phone call of his own since communication units typically only have one transmitter. Additionally, when communication unit 104 is relaying a call, the cellular system will recognize the call as originating from communication unit 104, when in reality, the call was originated by communication unit 102. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for relaying calls which allows the relaying device to complete multiple simultaneous calls, and additionally correctly identifies the originator of the call.